From Enemies To Lovers
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: Jasper reflects upon the development of his relationship with Paul as the battle against the Volturi approaches. Entry for the Slash Backslash 2.0 One-shot Contest.


**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: **From Enemies To Lovers**  
Pen name: **Multicolouredeyes**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Paul**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, just this little plunny.  
**To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: fanfiction ****.net /c2/68069/3/0/1/**

**Summary: **Jasper reflects upon the development of his relationship with Paul as the battle against the Volturi approaches.

**A/N:** This contains quite a few flashbacks so sorry if that annoys some people but I felt that was the best way to structure this, showing snapshots of Jasper and Paul's relationship over a six month period. Flashbacks are in italics. Also the timeline of the fight against the newborns has been extended, in canon it happens only in a matter of days from the first training session, but in this fic it's several weeks later.

* * *

**From Enemies To Lovers**

_xxx_

It is strange how one human girl could unite two groups, who had so hated each other, and turn them into the best allegiance I've ever seen in my whole life. Not once have I seen two separate groups of people work so well together to reach one common goal. It makes me wonder if perhaps we had misjudged each other all those years ago, when the treaty was first made. Hell, I'd been wondering about that since that very first training meeting we had.

Before Bella came along, however; before we had a reason to come together, all of us were stuck in our ways, in our prejudiced thoughts, and for this I am glad Bella was here to end it...for I would not be where I am now, on the Quileute's land and holding in my arms the man I love as he sleeps.

It's been a strange journey these past six months, going from enemies to lovers; the fights and the fallouts that occurred at the very beginning and the struggle we've faced ever since to come to terms with our relationship, and the relationships of our two families. All of it started at that first meeting. Of course, I hadn't known that at the time.

_xxx_

"_The dogs are here," Edward said from where he stood with Bella._

"_Don't call them that, Edward. How do you expect to work with them if you can't even be civil?" Bella asked in annoyance._

"_Yeah, Edward, you have to be civil," Jacob said with a laugh as he walked into the clearing, wearing only a pair of ripped shorts. _

"_Jacob, that means you too. You all have to be nice to each other or this won't work, okay?"_

"_I will if he will," Jacob replied petulantly and I wondered for a moment how exactly Bella put up with him. _

_Bella turned to look at Edward, then, giving him her best puppy eyes-which was ironic, really, considering- and he caved, as he always does. _

"_Fine, I'll be civil...for you," Edward stated with a small smile at Bella before turning to look at me, "Are we all ready for the session?" _

"_Definitely," I replied, before turning to face the trees once again as the rest of the pack began to immerge. _

_They roamed steadily out into the clearing until all of a sudden one of the members- I think his name was Paul?- stopped abruptly, sniffing the air before going completely rigid, his eyes blown wide in shock. The rest of the pack turned to stare at him in shock before Sam, the only wolf besides Jacob to be in human form, snapped into action. _

"_Quil, Embry grab him and get him the hell out of here, Seth you might need to go too, just in case." The Alpha stated with urgency, but none of the wolves moved, all of them frozen in shock, "Go! Now!"_

_Almost immediately the two wolves who I assumed were Quill and Embry took hold of an arm each and proceeded to drag, a now struggling, Paul back into the safety of the trees._

_xxx_

Edward hadn't told me what happened until the Quileute wolves had been long gone...although I think that was more down to shock that anything else.

_xxx_

_He looked very serious as he gathered us all in the living room, telling me of all people to take a seat and to not over-react. What was there to over-react about? However, I trusted my brother with my life; so if he felt there was a need for it, I would do as he instructed. Esme and Carlisle took the two spots next to me on the sofa when they saw that Alice hadn't moved to sit by me, instead opting to sit on a chair as far from me as possible, although I could feel their confusion as my 'parents' shared a look. Rosalie remained standing next to Emmett, who was leaning on the arm of the sofa closest to me, his hand resting on my shoulder. _

_I realised that, although we were all confused about the reasoning behind it, Edward was worried about my reaction to...something...and Emmett was taking that worry seriously, the hand on my shoulder a precaution. _

_Edward took a deep breath; a human reaction which, although unnecessary, had become second nature to us as we lived amongst their world. _

"_There's no other way to say this really, so I'm just going to cut straight to the chase," He said, his eyes never moving from me as he spoke, "The wolf, Paul, has imprinted on you, Jasper."_

_I was stunned, and for a moment I wasn't sure I'd heard what he said correctly._

"_Sorry, I'm not sure I heard that properly," I whispered, shocked at how small the sound had been. It was clear that those around me knew I was just in shock; knew that I had in fact heard what Edward had said loud and clear, their emotions-pity, sympathy, compassion- swam around me, overwhelming me, and I felt like I was drowning in them. _

"_He imprinted on you. That's why they had to drag him out of the clearing, before he acted upon that imprint. It seems that imprinting on someone who is of age, single and therefore more receptive of a physical and 'mate-like' bond is far different to that of Quil imprinting on that baby, according to Sam, and this, coupled with Paul's highly volatile emotions caused Paul to react to the discovery of his imprintee more violently than is the norm. They had to get him away so that he could calm down and think about this more rationally." Edward elaborated for us, although I was only half listening to what he was saying, my mind lost in a storm of emotions, some my own, others coming from those around me, my conscious-self buried in my own thoughts and confusion. _

_A wolf had imprinted on me, a Vampire. Surely that was going to cause issues for us if we ended up being together...when we ended up together; I corrected that line of thinking. I wouldn't reject someone who was destined to be with me; someone who was made to be with me and I with him, even if he was a shifter. I'd heard the stories from Edward only this year after he'd overheard Quil's thoughts. If they were rejected as a lover then they would remain as whatever the imprintee wished them to be, but they would never feel whole, would never be able to have a proper, full and loving relationship with anyone...although the imprintee would. However, with my ability I knew I would never be able to do that to someone, I would always feel the pain when they were around.__ Besides it's not as if I would have any true reason to not be with him in that way...unless we didn't get along...although that was surely an irrelevant thought, after all, we were made to be together and thus would surely get along well. _

_I definitely didn't have a problem with him being male. Despite being born in an era when homosexuality was illegal and just plain unacceptable in society, I'd always been attracted to both the male and the female form and, during the Civil War, had had a chance to well and truly appreciate the male body...had fallen in love with a man. I felt a pang of sadness and pain as my thoughts strayed to that one thing I'd spent a lot of time trying to bury. It was always so painful to think of Harry, the first love of my life who'd died in my arms only weeks before the war had ended. _

_No, I didn't have a problem with him being a man, and it wasn't as if I wasn't single now, Alice had seen to that almost a month ago when..._

"_This is why..." I blurted out suddenly as I looked at Alice, just now associating the feelings of pain and resignation from my-still wife, although we are now separated- ex-lover, partner, world; my ex-everything really._

"_I didn't know," she said quietly, not looking up from her hands that were clenched tightly in her lap, "All I saw in the vision was that we were no longer together. It was so fuzzy but I never thought that...I didn't put two and two together...I swear I would have told you if I'd known," she finished, finally looking up at me. Her face and her emotions showed just how stricken she was, how much this news was impacting her as well, after all, even though we'd been separated for almost a month the love we felt for each other was still there, couldn't just be switched off like a light. _

"_It's okay Alice, I know you wouldn't have kept something like that from me," I replied carefully, my attention once again returning to Edward, "Did Sam say anything about when I can see him?"_

_I know it was a rash and quick decision, but I also knew that prolonged distance from me would have a detrimental effect on Paul, and no matter how overwhelmed I felt, I know I wouldn't be able to put him through that sort of discomfort now that I was aware of our bond. I wasn't a fool, though. I knew that this will take time. I might not be completely adverse to the idea but that didn't mean I completely accepted it. However, whether I accepted it right now or not I knew that I probably would at some point and that if I could avoid causing pain to someone then I would. _

_That decision made, I relaxed back into the couch, tapping into the emotions of those around me instead. I could feel sympathy pouring out of Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward, Rosalie was on the defensive as usual, angry and bitter, most likely towards Paul; the apparent 'reason' for mine and Alice's separation and the pain that Alice and I had both been feeling this last month. Alice was a mass of warring emotions, pain at the realisation that it truly was the end of our relationship most likely, I knew because I felt the same, but there was also a bit of happiness and contentment which had me puzzled for a moment...until I really thought about and realised that Alice was just being Alice. She was glad, it would seem, that I would have someone else in my life; that I wouldn't always be suffering after the ending of our fifty years together. A minute nod from Edward confirmed my suspicions and my heart warmed, to know that she felt that way. Perhaps someday we would be as we are with our other 'siblings' but not now I was sure...too much pain. _

_After assessing Alice's emotions I was surprised to find that there was something else there...someone else. I could feel a mass of longing, confusion, fear, joy, and several other emotions but they didn't come from any of my family members. I latched onto the emotion following the link to the source, but I didn't fully recognise it. All I could tell was that it was one of the Quileute shifters. At first I thought that maybe they'd sent someone to find us, that they'd dared to break the treaty so that they could contact us, but then I realised..._

"_I can feel him," I murmured in amazement; lost in the feel of him, the emotions of my family fading into the background until all I could feel were his emotions pulsing inside me. The presence of his emotions soothed me, calmed the nerves and confusion I'd felt since Edward had told us about the imprint, and seemed to lessen the pain that I'd carried around with me since my break up with Alice. Hell, it lessened the pain and guilt I'd been unable to let go of after the Vampire Wars and all the lives I took. His presence felt right as the emotions swirled and twined with my own settling there as if they'd always been there, as if they belonged there. _

_I couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of my mouth and I knew with all certainty in that moment, with such clarity, that I would never, could never reject Paul._

"_We need to talk to Billy Black and Sam," Carlisle said, receiving nods of agreement from us all, "The treaty will have to be amended."_

_xxx_

A week passed before the meeting finally took place, although at the time it felt like months. Carlisle had called Billy and the two had agreed that because of this 'new development'-Carlisle's words not mine- the treaty would have to be amended, would have to bow to the needs of 'the imprinted pair'-Billy this time. They'd arranged to have the meeting the following Monday evening, giving us all time to adjust to this latest information and to think about what amendments each of our 'groups' thought should be brought into the treaty.

At first I'd been fine with the prospect of a week before the meeting. In fact I was glad that I would have time to better adjust to this new twist of fate; to come to terms with the destiny that awaited me, but soon I began to feel the effects of my distance from Paul. I started getting aggravated by the smallest things, felt myself drawing away from those around me and longing to be near Paul; the pull of my new connection with the shifter becoming more insistent the longer we were away from each other. As I found myself retreating inside myself, into the comfort of his emotions as they swirled within me, I became more and more confused. I'd always believed the imprint affected only the imprinter, not the imprintee, so my reaction was unsettling to say the least.

When I'd asked Edward if he knew about it, however, he told me that the imprintee was indeed affected by the formation of the imprint, as Sam had said just before we'd left the clearing. He'd been shocked by the question as, apparently, he'd said as much when he'd first told me of the imprint. It was obvious, of course, that I'd been too lost in my own thoughts by then to have truly heard anything else he'd said on that day, so I'd dismissed his apology and returned to my room, Alice having long moved into her own, and retreating once again into the embrace of Paul's emotions.

The rest of the week had been torture for me as I suffered from some type of withdrawal, it would seem, and for my family as they watched on; helpless. Soon, however, Saturday arrived and I'd been a bundle of nerves, like a blushing teen on their first date...which I guess wasn't too far from the truth, after all, I still looked like a teenager and it was practically a first date, despite the presence of our families, as it was the first time we would see each other properly.

_xxx_

_I ran, faster than Edward even, in my desperation to reach the clearing, to reach Paul, the rest of my family trailing behind me a little. I was so very desperate just to see him with my own eyes, to be near him, having only had a small glance at him during our previous meeting-and then only while he was still in wolf form. My desperation was only heightened by those same feelings coming from Paul as well; their strength only growing the closer I got to him. _

_Up ahead I saw the trees beginning to thin, knew the clearing was so close and yet I didn't, couldn't slow down as I approached, as I normally would, instead skidding to a halt as I broke through the trees and into the clearing. The Quileutes were already there, waiting for our arrival, but I didn't really notice most of them, their presence fading into the background-along with the arrival of my family-as my eyes locked with Paul's, the wolf standing only a few feet away from me. I stood, frozen, just drinking in the sight of him; the short, spiky hair, the deep brown of his eyes, the straight nose, light pink lips, turned up a little at the corners in a smile as he himself assessed me. My gaze travelled down his body; down the length of his neck, his bare chest, abs, arms, legs...right down to his bare feet before darting back up to his face, our eyes once again seeking the other's out. _

_All of a sudden, despite the desperation I'd felt before, despite the longing I'd felt to be near him, I was overcome by shyness. It was strange really, but I knew if I could have, if my vampirism had allowed it, I would have blushed as I saw the hunger in his eyes, felt the echoes of my own need and want transfer through my link to his emotions, but also that same hesitation, the knowledge that we were total strangers, that this bond we shared, the imprint, meant that we would be together forever-clichéd but still the truth- even though we'd never even spoken to each other. I broke the silence then, couldn't bear the hush that had fallen over us all. _

"_Hi," I murmured, ducking my head a little but still keeping eye contact, looking up at him through my lashes. _

"_Hi," he replied, the smile turning into a full blown grin as he stepped forward, his hand extended, "I'm Paul."_

"_Jasper," I said, taking his hand in order to shake it, which I did, but then it was like we couldn't bring ourselves to part; our hands no longer shaking but not letting go either as our gazes locked once more, this time Paul's eyes held an inquisitive light. His head cocked to the side a little in confusion and then he sniffed, his eyes widening, surprise and relief flooding through our link. I copied him and realised why he was surprised. I hadn't noticed it before, was too caught up in seeing Paul for the first time, but he no longer smelt bad to me...didn't carry the wet dog smell that all the others did. Instead he smelt of the sea-from living on the reservation, I was sure- and of some spice or other-probably a Links spray or something similar- and just absolutely delicious...intoxicating, in fact, and I couldn't help but to inhale again, leaning towards him a little to get more of that aroma, causing Paul to chuckle and I'll be damned if it wasn't the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. _

'_Too much,' I thought as I looked at Paul. All of this was beginning to overwhelm me, and I knew if I didn't get some distance from him I would not be able to control myself; to hold myself back, to stop myself from jumping him right here in front of our families. Reluctantly I dropped his hand, taking a few steps back so that I was closer to my family again. _

"_Too much," I murmured as I moved away, feeling the need to explain my actions, to prevent him from feeling rejected. I watched as realisation dawned in his eyes and he gave me a little smile before moving back to where the pack were stood together, watching the scene between me and Paul play out. _

_###_

_I tried to pay attention to the others as they fought over the finer details of the treaty. Carlisle suggested that we all be allowed to cross between the two areas, but Billy and Sam had been totally against it, only willing to allow me onto their lands because they knew I would need to be around Paul; because they didn't really have any other choice but to allow me onto their land, the rest of my family didn't have any need to be on the Quileute land so they refused to even entertain the idea. That was pretty much all I gathered from the endless debates; the talking and arguing around me as I couldn't pull my attention away from Paul. _

_My eyes would dart to look at him every few seconds, more often than not catching Paul looking at me too, making me smile. Slowly I'd edged towards him, the others too distracted by the conversation, to notice that we'd ended up sitting so close together that our shoulders, upper arms and thighs were touching, were practically moulded together. I sighed as I glanced sideways at a now smirking Paul, whose hand reached across to take mine, threading our fingers together as we just looked at each other, revelling in each other's presence and just being._

_xxx_

In the end they'd decided that only Paul and I would be able to cross the border on a regular basis but under extenuating circumstances, like the ones that had been brewing then with the army of newborns, the rest would be able to cross in order to offer assistance to the others. Personally, I'd been far too distracted at the time by Paul and our plan to meet again two days later...alone...to really pay that much attetion to the finer details.

I'd been shocked at how fast we'd sought out physical contact during the treaty meeting and I'd known then that it would mostly likely be that way as we got to know each other; that it would probably heighten over time rather than lessen. Having said that, I hadn't truly known at the time just how accurate that thought had been, but I sure as hell found out when we next saw each other.

xxx

_We met in the small cafe in Forks. I know, a bit strange for a vampire as we don't eat or drink, but it's what one does on one's first date, and I sure as hell wasn't going to start breaking traditions- even if our relationship was going to be anything but traditional. _

_As soon as I saw him I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around him and hold him close as I'd been day-dreaming about for two days. At first Paul had been stunned, but soon he'd melted into the embrace, his arms coming up to wrap around my waist and his face nuzzling the juncture between my neck and shoulder. _

_We'd sat, then, talking about everything and nothing really. Not yet touching on the heavy stuff, but getting to know each other, favourite colour, car, book...food and drink were interesting because Paul had blushed after asking me- he looked so cute like that, all embarrassed- ducking his head, but I'd just laughed and answered-past tense, of course- that I'd loved fresh strawberries and my mother's apple pie and that when I was at home a nice glass of home-made lemonade on a hot Texas afternoon had been marvellous. _

_As the date drew towards the end I could feel the tension begin to rise between us. How would we end the date, with another hug, a kiss? We stood up and I moved around the table, coming to a stop before him. We just stood there for a moment, merely looking at each other, before I decided to just take the plunge and leaning forward brushed my lips across his in a barely there kiss. It hadn't been enough though as we both moved in this time, Paul's lips sealing over mine as he took dominance of the kiss. His lips, at first cautious and unsure against mine, soon becoming hard and demanding as his tongue licked against the seam of my lips and I opened to his probing without a moment's hesitation; moaning as his tongue delved into my mouth, tracing my gums and teeth, mapping out the contours of my mouth before brushing against my tongue in that age-old dance. We stood there, clinging to each other; one of his hands tangled in my hair, his other arm wrapped around my waist as my own hands clung to shoulder and neck. _

_All too soon though, we had to break apart so that Paul could get some much needed oxygen, the both of us panting hard as our foreheads rested together. _

"_Wow," Paul whispered as his eyes gazed into mine, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his whole demeanour alight with joy and lust that transferred through the link to swirl with my own emotions. _

"_Yea," I replied, content to just stand there with him for the moment, before I realised that we seemed to have an audience. Pulling away slightly I took his hand in mine, leading a now blushing Paul out of the cafe so that I could steal another kiss-or two- and make arrangements for our next meeting...although with what was approaching it would be difficult to find time amongst everything else we had to do to prepare._

xxx

It was my role to train my family and the Quileute tribe to fight the newborns, which I did. It was interesting to watch my family spar against each other, and to see how the Quileutes fought each other and vampires, in wolf form, but I also wanted to see how they would fare against us in human form...or at least that's what I'd told everyone else, causing Edward to snort, of course, as he could hear that really I just wanted to spar with Paul.

xxx

"_You ready?" I asked as I looked at Paul._

"_Come and get me, baby," he replied, and that was it. I lunged forward, bringing up my arm for a punch which he dodged, throwing one at me. It was exhilarating to be so close to him; to be sparring with him. He was really quite good, fast enough in human form to keep up with me, but I was in control and most certainly not trying to kill him; they would definitely need to be in wolf form to fight against the newborns and win, after all, if I'd really wanted to kill him he'd already be dead._

_I revelled in the dance of sorts that we were engaged in, but it was the way we were fighting more than the fighting itself that was so exciting. We were both using our greatest strengths to fight with and right now that was our bodies, but not just the physical strength they held for throwing punches and the like. No, our greatest asset it seemed was the brush of our bodies against the other, a straying hand here, a feigned kiss. _

_Paul hadn't been able to take it anymore. it seemed. as he leant in for a real kiss, but I took advantage of that, landing in a punch before darting around him and jumping up into the nearest tree. I watched for a moment as he looked round for me, before dropping down onto his back my head leaning round to steal a chaste kiss before I jumped off again, bringing my arm around as I did to slam him into the ground and hold him there. I couldn't help but grin as he huffed in defeat before he smiled back up at me, and I relented, moving on to watch the next pair fight. _

xxx

Finding time to be together, alone, was difficult after that first meeting; most of our time dedicated instead to guarding Bella and Charlie or to training for the up-coming fight against the newborn for the rest of that week, as well as the worry Paul and the rest of the tribe had for the injured Jacob, although it didn't take him long to heal. Suffice it to say that we'd gone over a week without spending time together and that can take its toll on an imprinted pair, let me tell you. That combined with the anger the Quileutes had over the whole Bella fiasco and it made for one hell of a date.

xxx

"_Tell your brother I hope he rots for this," Paul stated the moment he clapped eyes on me, his whole body shaking with anger. I knew it wasn't a good idea to antagonise him, but I wasn't going to just let a comment like that go without comment. _

"_It's not Edward's fault," I murmured, "And hello to you too by the way," I added, feeling a little put out that before he'd even said hello to me, the one upon whom he has imprinted, the person he was made to be with, he was complaining about something that wasn't really either of our business. _

"_How can you say that? Of course it's his fault. If he hadn't come back, then Bella would be with Jacob now instead of that leech," Paul said, obviously before he'd even realised what he was saying because as soon as it was out he froze. _

"_If you're going to blame anyone for this; blame Bella, it was her choice to be with Edward instead of Jacob; Edward didn't force her to choose him, after all. I don't really care all that much either way because it's not our business, but if you ever use that word to describe my family in my presence again then I won't be held responsible for what I do to you, imprint or not." _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, you know that don't you? I'm just so angry. I mean I can hear everything that Jacob's thinking and I can feel all the pain when we're in wolf form so it's starting to really grate on my nerves and even though I've been near you sometimes and we've been fighting side by side I've really missed you and I..." I cut him off with a kiss. It was meant to just be a short 'hello' and 'please shut up' kiss, but the length of time since we'd last been together, alone, and the worry that we might lose the other in the fight against the newborns after such a short time of being together, meant that it soon became heated. _

_I moaned into the kiss as Paul backed me up into the nearest tree, rather violently at that, slamming me back so hard that I heard a loud crack as the tree broke. I couldn't bring myself to care, however, as I pushed him back myself, tearing my mouth from his to plant kisses across his jaw as I shoved him down onto the grass my body following his as I moulded myself to him; our bodies moving together as we kissed and bit-gently on my part so as not to break the skin- and licked at each other's mouth and neck. _

_As I shifted on top of him our erections rubbed together, the friction bringing moans from us both as we began to move together; faster and harder, our hips rolling together, legs moving between parted thighs to apply more friction as our passion built, bringing us closer and closer. Our bodies sang in pleasure and our emotions swirled and twined around us as we thrust against each other until we were tipped over the edge and falling into oblivion our bodies moving together still, slower now, lethargic as we came down from our pleasure induced high; both of us panting hard-mine just a subconscious reaction rather than a necessity. We just lay there together, underwear sticky and soiled with cum, but I didn't care, all I cared about was the man lying under me and the experience we just shared together; the first time we'd done anything but kiss...and it was utterly magnificent. _

_We spent the rest of the night then, just lying together and gazing at the stars, or each other, and enjoying each other's presence. _

_xxx_

The following months were spent just getting to know each other, around dealing with Bella being pregnant with Renesmee, Paul's decision to join Jacob's pack when Jacob chose to become Alpha, because it was _better for our relationship_- Paul's words, not mine, again- and now the steadily approaching battle against the Volturi. We were all rather taken with Renesmee, Paul and I included, and we would do anything in our power to help protect her, our family. Even Paul had begun to view her as such; had begun to view my whole family as his family. He knew how much they meant to me and so had gone out of his way, despite the stink-his words again- just to make me happy, and believe me it had. I spent almost a whole week with a massive grin on my face because I realised just how much I meant to him and I felt like I was on top of the world, despite what was going on around us.

The other vampires- the ones who came from around the world to help us- found it strange, of course, that our relationship worked so well when their natural instincts upon seeing Paul were to fight, but other than the odd comment here or there, we were left well enough alone as we all focussed on preparing for the Volturi's arrival.

All of the preparations had been made; everything that we could do had been done and today was the last day before it all kicks off. Tonight we would be staying in the clearing, waiting for the Volturi, so there would be no chance to be intimate, to be alone. This was it, our last chance to make love, here in Paul's houses, before the battle; before we could be torn from each other for good.

If I could cry, I knew I would be right now, feeling the sting of the venom in my eyes as I watched Paul begin to stir, a sliver of light from the window falling across his face and causing his eyes to scrunch up against its invasion; the light illuminating the stark difference between my glittering, pale skin and the dark russet colour of his as we lay together.

His eyes automatically sought out mine as soon as they opened and I smiled softly down at him as he stretched, turning on to his front as he moved to kiss me. I think his intention had just been to say 'good morning' but with my thought firmly planted on what was soon to come, on the possibility that I might lose him, I couldn't bring myself to let him go, my hands moving up, one to grip the back of his neck and the other to cup his cheek as I deepened the kiss, moaning into his mouth as I felt his tongue sweep into my mouth, taking over the kiss as he shifted to lie completely over me.

"Make love to me," I whispered against his lips when we finally parted so he could breathe.

He didn't answer with words; instead moving to capture my mouth with his again as he slowly began to roll his hips against mine, causing delicious friction between us. He took his time to prepare me, stretching me as gently and as carefully as he could, with well-lubed fingers, before entering me in that same slow pace, his control never wavering as he thrust into me, deep, hard, but ever so tantalisingly slow-so as to drag it out; to make it last as long as we could, knowing that as soon as we left this room we might not get another chance. It was a plea and a goodbye and a promise all in one go. A goodbye for if one or both of us don't make it out of this battle alive, a plea to each other to do everything we can to survive what was waiting for us and a promise to love each other forever, no matter what happens.

"I love you," I whispered, so quietly I wondered if Paul would even be able to hear it, but unwilling to speak louder; to break the reverence, the intensity of the moment.

"And I love you," Paul replied, bending to capture my mouth once again in a kiss that matched the speed and the gentleness of our love making.

As we came together, then, I felt moisture running down my cheek. Blinking my eyes I realised that it was the venom, spilling out on to my cheek and mingling with the tears that spilled from Paul's eyes, where our cheeks pressed together. True love, it seems can truly conquer the impossible. I just prayed that it would come out of this battle that awaits us unscathed.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. As always your comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreiciated and don't forget to check out the other entries in the Slash Backslash Contest and to vote for your favourites when the time comes.

Multi x


End file.
